Dulce Reconciliacion
by Neska Cullen
Summary: Bella cree que Edward la engañó mientras ella se encontraba de viaje, por eso no lo quiere ver ni en pintura. Pero él con la ayuda de Alice buscará la forma de hacerle entender que todo es mentira… One-shot.  Rating: M
1. Chapter 1

******* Disclaimer *******

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

*******Sumary*******

**Bella cree que Edward la engañó mientras ella se encontraba de viaje, por eso no lo quiere ver ni en pintura. Pero él con la ayuda de Alice buscará la forma de hacerle entender que todo fue una mentira… Rating:M**

**DULCE RECONCILIACIÓN**

**POV BELLA**

Sentí como me empujaban y cerraban la puerta tras de mi.

- Alice! Abre la puerta, sácame de aquí, Alice! – grité mientras golpeaba la puerta.

- Lo siento Bella, pero ustedes necesitan hablar, ya me canse de ser usada como pañuelo de lágrimas por partida doble – dijo del otro lado mi supuesta mejor amiga.

Hablar? Eso quiere decir q él… gire poco a poco para darme cuenta que él estaba sentado en el borde de su cama viéndome fijamente. Ay no!

Me gire nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- Alice abre la puerta que yo no tengo nada q hablar con él.

- No me lo digas a mí, díselo a él, Bella me tengo que ir, quede en encontrarme con Jasper, suerte amiga, nos vemos luego.

- Alice espera!

- Bella – tenia días sin oír su voz y no pude evitar el estremecimiento que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando dijo mi nombre – por favor, tenemos que hablar

- Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que hablar contigo – dije todavía de espalda y viendo fijamente al suelo, mi voz salió en u leve susurro.

- Pero yo si tengo que hablar contigo y te pido que me escuches.

- Yo no dije nada y él lo tomo como un indicio para seguir hablando.

- Como estas? – dijo acercándose a mi, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, como se atreve a preguntarme eso. Tuve que girarme para verlo y decirle todo a la cara.

- Como estoy? Como crees que estoy Edward?

- Bella…

- No! como crees que se siente que tu novio se haya acostado con otra cuando tu apenas sales de viaje por un fin de semana – las lagrimas ya querían empezar a salir de mis ojos – y que para hacerlo mas doloroso cuando llegas te enteras gracias a que todo el instituto lo sabe, que mientras unos te ven con lastima otros se burlan de ti a tus espaldas, como crees que estoy Edward? De todas las preguntas que te creí capaz de hacerme esta es la mas estúpida – A estas alturas las lagrimas ya brotaban sin control de mis ojos y había terminado por alzar la voz.

- Bella, eso es lo que necesito decirte, yo no me acosté con Tanya.

- Ay por favor Edward, de verdad esperas que te crea eso? – dije con una nota de ironía mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

- Si lo espero, porque es la verdad – dijo acercándose mas a mi – Amor yo sería incapaz de engañarte, tu eres lo mas importante para mi. Sin ti mi vida no vale nada, no tiene sentido.

- No me vuelvas a decir así – dije entre dientes, como era capaz de llamarme amor y decirme todas esas cosas luego de todo lo que hizo – Que tan entupida crees que soy? Yo vi las fotos.

- Bella, todo eso fue una trampa de Tanya y sus amigas para separarnos, y lo están logrando. Amor, por favor déjame explicarte – me vio fijamente, ya estaba muy cerca de mi y me di cuenta que no lo veía desde que me entere de su engaño. Desde ese día lo había estado evitando, no contestaba sus llamadas ni sus mensajes, él había intentado hablar conmigo varias veces, pero yo no podía ni verlo, me sorprendía no estar llorando en el suelo en este momento, su traición me afecto demasiado. Hoy había aceptado venir a su casa porque Alice me aseguró que el no estaría aquí, pero todo era una trampa.

- Por favor, escúchame – dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón y lo subía para que lo viera a los ojos – si después de esto no quieres saber nada de mi, prometo dejarte tranquila – al ver sus ojos pude percibir la tristeza en ellos, se veía cansado y sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiese estado llorando, a pesar de todo eso me dolió.

Decidí aceptar su propuesta y escucharlo, que podía perder, ya mi corazón estaba roto de todas formas, además no podía salir del cuarto porque Alice se había ido dejándome aquí encerrada, así que no tenia nada mejor que hacer a menos que siguiera peleando con Edward y ni siquiera tenia ánimos para eso, y él prometió que si no le creía me dejaría en paz.

- Esta bien Edward, te escucho – dije con un suspiro de resignación, pude ver un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos, acompañado de una leve sonrisa.

- Gracias amor, no te arrepentirás, pero ven siéntate – me llevo hasta el sofá que tenia en su habitación, me senté –quieres tomar algo?-preguntó pasando su mano por su cabello, un gesto que siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso, seguro estaba tratando de hacer tiempo mientras pensaba por donde empezar su mentira.

- Un poco de agua, por favor –dije con la mirada fija en mis manos.

Fue hasta la pequeña nevera que estaba en su cuarto, saco una botella de agua y me la dio, luego vino a sentarse a mi lado quedando de frente a mí, Suspiro profundamente antes de hablar.

- Bella, primero que nada quiero que sepas que te Amo y que eres lo mas importante que hay en mi vida.

No dije nada, yo estaba ahí solo para escucharlo, nada más.

- Bien, veo que será un monólogo – dijo luego de unos segundos – Como te dije todo fue una trampa de Tanya, yo no me acosté con ella, ni con nadie mas mientras tu estabas de viaje. – suspiró profundamente – El fin de semana que no estuviste aquí Emmett hizo una fiesta en su casa – yo estaba enterada de esa fiesta, Rose y Emmett estaban cumpliendo dos años de novios y él quería sorprenderla celebrándolo a lo grande, a mi también me había invitado pero me había excusado diciendo que mi viaje era necesario y que no podía posponerlo – no quería ir sin ti, pero Emmett insistió tanto que termine asistiendo. En la fiesta habían muchas personas, al parecer Emmett invito a todo el instituto incluyendo a Tanya, a Lauren y a Jessica. Todos empezamos a tomar a la mitad de la noche fui al baño, luego alguien toco la puerta y yo le dije que estaba ocupado. Cuando iba saliendo sentí de repente que alguien se me abalanzaba encima y me besaba – las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar nuevamente por mis mejillas, una cosa era saberlo y otra que el me lo confirmara.

- Y ahí fue cuando no pudiste resistirte a Tanya y terminaste acostándote con ella, verdad? – dije entre sollozos, sentí sus dedos en mis mejillas intentando apartar mis lagrimas que no paraban de brotar de mis ojos.

- No Bella, ahí fue cuando sentí el flash de una cámara y me separe de ella, vi cuando Lauren se alejaba con la cámara, esa fue la foto que viste en el instituto. Luego ellas inventaron que me había acostado con Tanya.

- Y si todo eso es cierto, porque no me dijiste nada acerca de ese beso?

- No me dio chance, apenas llegaste al colegio te enseñaron esa foto y te dijeron toda esa mentira, desde ese día he intentado hablar contigo pero tu me esquivas y no respondes los mensajes que te dejo.

- Es que me dolió demasiado el haberme enterado de eso, no quería verte, ni saber nada de ti.

- Pero piénsalo, si no te quisiera y de verdad te hubiera engañado, no estaría aquí pidiéndote que vuelvas conmigo.

- Edward, ya basta. Yo sabía que ese día llegaría, el día en que te darías cuenta que Tanya es mejor para ti que yo. Ustedes se ven mejor juntos.

Edward colocó un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme.

- No digas eso que no es cierto, contigo me veo mil veces mejor que con cualquier otra porque yo te amo a ti – dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos – si lo que dices fuera cierto yo estaría ahora con ella haciendo cualquier estupidez, pero en cambio estoy en el único lugar en el que quiero estar por siempre, a tu lado.

Sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente y sentía como se estremecía mi cuerpo, mis barreras comenzaron a ceder incluso contra mi voluntad. Su mano recorrió mis labios hasta posarse en mi mejilla y acercar su cara a la mía.

- Edward, yo…

- Shhh… Bella por favor dime que me crees, todo el amor que siento por ti y que te he profesado por tanto tiempo no se puede perder por una mentira de alguien como Tanya – su frente estaba junto a la mía y sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos. Mis manos permanecian sobre mi regazo.

Me sentí como siempre lo hacia estando junto a él; me sentía segura a su lado y sentía que siempre podría confiar en él.

Con la poca cordura que me quedaba al sentir sus caricias en mi piel recordé que no era la primera vez que la estúpida de Tanya intentaba separarnos y a pesar de todo yo seguía amando a Edward con cada una de las células de mi cuerpo.

- Por favor Edward, júrame que todo lo que me estas diciendo es cierto, por favor – dije casi dándome por vencida.

- Te lo juro amor, yo jamás te engañaría con Tanya… ni con ninguna otra, yo te amo Bella, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo.

- Yo también te amo Edward – no pude soportar mas la corta distancia que nos separaba, así que uní nuestro labios en un beso desesperado el cual Edward correspondió al instante con la misma urgencia, lleve mis manos a su cabello mientras él tenía una mano en mi cintura y la otra en la parte de atrás de mi cuello acercándome mas a él, me di cuenta cuanto había extrañado a Edward, sus besos, sus caricias, todo de el.

Sentí su lengua delinear mi labios, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, el cual le concedí al instante, nuestro beso estaba impregnado de amor y ternura pero poco a poco fue subiendo de tono volviéndose mas apasionado, necesitaba estar mas cerca de Edward, así que me senté a horcajadas sobre él mientras seguíamos besándonos.

Sentir su cuerpo junto al mío era una de las mejores experiencia, no se como pude soportar tanto tiempo sin estar así junto a él. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis piernas, subiendo la falta en su trayecto y contra mi voluntad comencé a gemir en su boca.

Cuando el aire resulto necesario Edward llevo sus labios a mi cuello, donde beso, lamió e incluso mordió todo cuanto quiso, no me extrañaría que luego tuviera algunas marcas en mi cuello, pero en este momento no me importaba en absoluto. Subió sus manos y comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi camisa hasta que levante los brazos para que me la quitara dejándome con un brassier negro, el cual tenia un poco de encaje.

Alejo su cara para observarme, sus manos acariciaban mi abdomen, mientras tenía su mirada fija en mis pechos.

- Eres tan hermosa – susurró a mi oído para luego pasar su lengua por el lobuno de mi oreja, podía sentir su miembro rozar mi intimidad a través de la tela, y me estremecí por completo.

Mis manos pasaron por sus hombros llegando a los botones de su camisa, cuando logre quitársela comencé a acariciar y besar su pecho, mientras sus manos estaban en mi espalda soltando el broche de mi brassier, cuando logro quitármelo su boca fue directo a mi pecho, mientras una mano acariciaba mi otro pezón.

Baje mis manos a su pantalón, para desabrocharlo, cuando baje l cierre roce su erección y él soltó un gruñido que chocó contra mi seno haciendo que soltara un gemido y arqueara mi espalda dándole mas acceso a mi pecho.

Seguí tocando su miembro por encima del boxer pero necesitaba sentirlo en otra parte, ya mis bragas se encontraban muy húmedas y Edward ya se había dado cuenta porque una des sus manos se encontraba bajo mi falda acariciando mi intimidad por encima de la tela de mis bragas.

- Mmm... Edward – gemí con voz entrecortada por la excitación que me estaba causando sus caricias.

- Te amo Bella – dijo antes de besarme de nuevo. Este beso fue mucho mas intenso que los anteriores ya que estaba acompañado de nuestras caricias.

- Edward, te necesito –dije gimiendo contra sus labios, sus caricias me estaban llevando a un camino sin retorno.

Separo sus labios de los míos y nos vimos directamente a los ojos. Los suyos estaban oscuros y pude ver el deseo en ellos y que ansiaba lo mismo que yo.

Quitó su mano de mi intimidad por lo que yo gemí en desacuerdo, necesitaba su roce, yo también deje de acariciarlo y lleve mis manos a su cuello cuando sentí sus manos en mis glúteos para sostenerme y levantarnos del sillón, envolví mis piernas en su cintura y lo volví a besas, definitivamente era una adicta a sus labios y no me importaba porque él era solo mío y me amaba tanto como yo a él.

Mientras caminábamos su erección rozaba mi entrepierna, creando una deliciosa fricción que me estaba volviendo loca, nos llevo hasta la cama y me colocó con cuidado en ella, quedando él de pie junto a la cama, la vista que tenia de su pecho era espectacular, se llevo las manos al borde de los pantalones y los termino de bajar, yo no pude evitar bajar la mirada a su boxer en el cual se notaba que su miembro estaba mas que dispuesto y lo quería dentro de mi.

Cuando levante la mirada contra mi voluntad pude ver su sonrisa, era obvio que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, pero no dijo nada, en cambio se acerco a mi sin separar su mirada de la mía, me beso suavemente y cuando quise profundizar el beso se alejo un poco, fruncí el seño, pero inmediatamente lo relaje cuando vi su mirada traviesa.

- Amor creo que estas muy vestida – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, claro si a estar cubierta solo por mi falda y mis bragas era estar muy vestida, entonces estaba de acuerdo con el.

- Y que piensas hacer al respecto? – le dije para luego morderme el labio inferior.

- Voy a quitarte cada una de esas prendas para poder amarte sin ninguna barrera – mientras decía esto iba subiendo su mano por una de mis piernas, provocando que me humedeciera más. – Estas de acuerdo? – como no estarlo cuando me estaba tocando de esa manera.

- Si Edward, hazlo... Hazlo ya! – su boca se unió de nuevo a la mía mientras sus manos acariciaban mis costados hasta llegar al elástico de mi falda, la cual comenzó a bajar por mis piernas, hasta que termino en el suelo en algún lugar de la habitación, también quito mis bragas.

Camino hasta la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama y saco un condón, se volteó hacia mi con su hermosa sonrisa en los labios y se quito el boxer dejando a la vista su gran erección, luego se coloco el condón, entre esa imagen y la anticipación de lo que iba a pasar me tenia mas que excitada, lo necesitaba ya dentro a mi.

Edward se coloco sobre mí y me volvió a besar mientras rozaba su miembro con mi clítoris, comenzó adentrarse en mí lentamente.

Cuando estuvo completamente adentro, se quedo quieto por un rato mientras yo me acostumbraba a él, pero yo estaba más que lista así que levante mis caderas para que lo supiera y comenzara a moverse, necesitaba la fricción de su cuerpo contra el mío. Edward inicio sus movimientos lentamente para luego acelerarlos mientras me besaba ferozmente y mis gemidos morían en su boca.

Cada vez que me penetraba mas fuerte sentía que me dirigía a un camino sin retorno, amaba a Edward de eso no tenia duda, solo él podría provocarme esta sensación, con él no era solo sexo, era algo mas.

De repente Edward levanto un poco mis caderas llegando al ángulo exacto con el que llevaría a tocar el cielo, sus movimientos eran rápidos. Sentí que mis paredes se cerraban alrededor del miembro de Edward, estaba cerca y no paraba de gemir y repetir su nombre al igual que él.

- Te amo Bella – esas palabras me hicieron llegar al máximo clímax, gritando el nombre de Edward al mismo tiempo que el gritaba el mío. Luego cayó rendido sobre mi cuerpo mientras intentábamos acompasar nuestras respiraciones y yo acariciaba su espalda.

- También te amo, Edward – le dije luego de un rato, y pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos antes de que se acercara a besarme.

Se separo de mi y fue al baño a botar el condón, estuvimos un rato acostados en su cama, abrazados con mi cabeza en su pecho, el acariciaba mi brazo con sus dedos y besándonos de vez en cuando, luego de un rato nos vestimos y me llevo a mi casa, ya que no tenia carro porque había venido en el de Alice

Resulto ser que Edward tenia una copia de la llave de la puerta en su cuarto, cuando salimos Alice todavía no había regresado, afortunadamente no había nadie en la casa de Edward durante nuestro encuentro.

Estaba feliz de estar con Edward de nuevo y gracias a ello tenia una tonta sonrisa en mi cara que no se borraba con nada.

Al día siguiente estaba esperando que Edward viniera por mí para irnos juntos al instituto, pero no fue así, en su lugar se apareció mi mejor amiga. Me dijo que había tardado mucho en convencer a Edward que la dejara venir por mí porque necesitaba hablar conmigo, en el camino me pregunto acerca de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Como Alice conducía un poco mas lento que Edward llegamos al instituto cuando ya estaban por comenzar las clases, así que no quedaba nadie en el estacionamiento a excepción de Edward que nos esperaba junto a su auto, apenas bajamos Alice salio corriendo a su clase mientras yo saludaba a mi novio, aunque fue un saludo rápido porque realmente se nos había hecho tarde.

Fui a mi primera clase y aunque no la compartía con Edward, si lo hacia con la arpía de Tanya, cuando la vi me provoco sacarle los ojos pero en ese momento llego el profesor y no pude hacerlo.

La clase de literatura paso rápidamente, seguro porque era una de mis materias favoritas, cuando sonó el timbre me que de guardando todas las cosas en mi bolso mientras el resto salía del salón, odiaba el atolladero que se formaba en la puerta, para mi desgracia, al parecer Tanya pensaba lo mismo que yo. Así que cuando salí fue justo detrás de ella, que suerte la mía, pero cuando iba por la puerta salio corriendo, me gire y pude ver a Edward, se formo una sonrisa en mis labios hasta que vi que Tanya le brincaba encima.

- Amor, viniste a buscarme! – dijo ella mientras intentaba besarlo y él la esquivaba. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando y delante de mi.

- Tanya suéltame – dijo Edward intentando quitársela de encima y aunque eso me hacia sentir un poco mejor pero todavía no salía de mi asombro, ahora si que quería ir y sacarle los ojos.

- Pero mi amor… - dijo mientras aflojaba un poco su agarre en el cuello de Edward.

- Pero nada Tanya. Yo no vine por ti, vine por Bella –dijo acercándose a mí y pasando su brazo por mi cintura – vine por mi novia.

Caminamos por el pasillo ante la mirada atónita de Tanya y del resto de los estudiantes que habían presenciado el espectáculo y que creían saber lo que había pasado entre Tanya y Edward, pero nada de eso me importaba porque estaba al lado del amor de mi vida y esperaba que eso no cambiara nunca.

- Te amo Edward.

- Yo también te amo Bella, mas que a mi vida – dijo mientras me daba un dulce beso en lo labios y entrábamos a nuestra siguiente clase juntos.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Como están? Me costó un poco terminar este one-shot porque es mi primer lemon, pero ya esta listo, ahora por favor díganme que les pareció, les gusto o no? Déjenme saberlo mediante los reviews…**

**Pronto comenzare a publicar una historia se llama "Amor Inmortal", la cual espero que le guste y la sigan. En el perfil les dejo el prólogo para que lo lean… y me digan que les parece…**

**Nos leemos prontito…**

**Atte. Neska Cullen ****-****Ѽ****-**


	2. Nota

Hola Chicas, de antemano perdón a las que creyeron que se trataba de un nuevo capitulo…

Esta nota es para informarle que esta historia esta nominada en los "FanFiction Twilight Hispanoamericana Awards" como "Mejor Oneshot" y "Mejor Os Romance". Además de eso, estoy nominada como "Mejor Autor Neofito".

La página es: http:/ www. ffthawards. com/ (ya saben, todo juntito). Así que si tienen un minutito para pasarse por allí y votar, se lo agradecería muchisimo…

Besos…

Atte. Neska Cullen


End file.
